The Agreement
by Vers339
Summary: It has gone on too long and the pain is becoming too much. When did Lambo agree to this anyways? It's high time he tried to get out. RebornxLambo Lemon, don't like then don't read


Hey y'all, this is a RebornxLambo fic. Most of this does happen to be lemon, but it isn't rated M for nothing. *wink wink*

Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters

* * *

It hurt. Watching Reborn walk away after using him for pleasure hurt. He knew from the beginning that their "arrangement" was that Reborn could come to him if he didn't find a girl for the night. He had just hoped it would turn into something more.

"Stupid Cow," Reborn stood in the open doorway to the bedroom, "You are now no longer allowed to find yourself anybody else. Become dependent of me."

With those words, Reborn was gone. Lambo clutched at his heart, trying his best not cry. When had it become like this? The cow didn't want this; he wanted Reborn to love him, even if he knew that was asking too much. Lambo shook his head, willing the tears away even as they began to fall.

~RebornxLambo~

There was no knock on the door the next night, only the sound of it being opened and shut. Lambo gulped, knowing what he was about to do might actually kill him. He sat on his bed, legs crossed. A gun rested in his lap, but it was just an empty threat.

Reborn entered the room, eyes hidden by the shadow of his fedora. Lambo blinked, and he was pinned to the bed, gun pressed against his temple. Vongola's hitman was truly the best.

"What is the meaning of this, you idiot?" Reborn asked calmly, "You weren't honestly thinking of defying me, were you?"

"I-I don't want to be a part of this anymore," Lambo whispered.

"Speak up."

"I don't want to be your toy anymore!" the cow cried, tears already threatening to fall.

Reborn actually laughed. It was cold and cruel, not like the warm laughter of somebody who had just heard a funny joke. This was Reborn _mocking_ Lambo, and the cow could only stare wide-eyed at this. Sure, he was used to harsh words, but laughter? Never.

"I don't care if you end up hating me," Reborn said quietly, "But I will never let you go. The second you agreed to become a part of this, you gave yourself to me. Remember that, Stupid Cow."

Lambo's shirt was removed without a word; it seemed as though the cow had finally given in. Smirking, Reborn leaned down and nibbled on one of his nipples. He expected to hear breathy moans, but nothing came. Peering up, the hitman saw that the cow's eyes had glazed over, silent tears falling from them relentlessly.

"Crybaby," Reborn muttered, "You really think you're the only one that cares in this relationship?"

Not bothering to wipe away the tears, Reborn leaned in and kissed Lambo. The cow snapped back to reality, eyes wide. Never in these past few years had he been kissed by the hitman, as Reborn had said that would mean he actually felt something for the idiot.

When Reborn pulled away, Lambo could only stare. "Y-You—"

"Not. A. Word."

Lambo nodded, moaning suddenly as the hitman latched onto his neck. When Reborn pulled away, he was satisfied by the huge hickey he had made and decided to move on. Attacking the nipple he had gone after earlier, Reborn licked, sucked, and finally bit it, bringing loud responses from the male below him. A hand came up and played with the other nipple until both were tight little buds.

"Y-you're impatient tonight," Lambo managed to pant out as he felt the hitman's hands slip off his pants, "Yet you're still fully clothed."

Smirking, Reborn sat up and took off his suit and tie, leaving his boxers behind. Lambo's hands were instantly on his body, tracing his abs and rubbing up his back. The cow knew not to delve into the boxers because if Reborn kept them on then it meant that he did not want to be touched there yet. Still, a nice tent was being made by his erection.

As hands clasped his erection, Lambo was once more graced with a kiss. A tongue licked along his lower lip, and the cow opened his mouth in response. Reborn mapped out the man's mouth before running along the other tongue, inviting it to come and play. Lambo joined the game, and the two tongues danced through the two mouths until a long moan from Lambo forced them apart.

"Suck," Reborn ordered, slipping three fingers into his companion's mouth as his free hand continued to pump him.

Not new to this, Lambo took the fingers in his mouth enthusiastically. Wrapping his tongue around each, he slicked them equal. His eyes were locked with Reborn's as both continued their ministrations. Lambo gasped, releasing the fingers in the process, when the hitman licked the vein running along the bottom of his length.

"K-keep d-doing that," Lambo whined, to which Reborn just smirked.

"No."

A finger was thrust into his entrance without warning, and Lambo cried out. It was not so much in pain seeing how often Reborn had started to come over, but in surprise. The two other fingers joined almost instantly, causing Lambo's head to thrash from side to side as the heavy mix of pain and pleasure (mostly pleasure) hit him. A few more thrusts and the fingers were removed. A sigh emitted from Lambo at the loss, but it was replaced quickly enough.

Reborn pushed himself inside of Lambo almost painfully slow. The cow pulled him down until their foreheads touched, but he refused to initiate anything. A small, genuine smile graced Reborn's lips as he softly kissed Lambo. Unspoken feeling passed between the two, changing into lust when the bigger man set a rough pace, thrusting in and out of Lambo relentlessly.

Being the perfect hitman he was, Reborn hit his target (the cow's prostate) easily every time, making Lambo cry out continually. His breaths were ragged, and when the seme put his hand against his uke's chest, he could feel the sporadic heartbeat that proved Lambo's life. Grunting, Reborn's pace slowed until only deep, slow thrusts remained. His prostate being rammed into every time, Lambo felt the edge nearing.

The instance Reborn started pumping his erection, Lambo experienced too much pleasure and lost it. He came screaming Reborn's name, and the hitman milked the uke for all he was worth. With the tight heat enveloping him much harder than before, Reborn didn't last long either before joining Lambo in his orgasm.

When he pulled out, Reborn sighed. "Do you understand now, Lambo?"

"Y-you said my n-name," Lambo stuttered, "You actually s-said it."

And with that, Lambo began to cry. Reborn shook his head with a smirk. Some things really never changed.


End file.
